


and he never lets go.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: He needs her badly.





	and he never lets go.

He doesn't know when it starts, or when it really comes to him.

But he loves Annie Cresta.

He used to tease her. Used to make laugh of her. But she only looked at him with those green eyes, beautiful, clear eyes; as she said to him,

"I _see_ you."

And she really did.

She sees right through him. Like an x-ray Capitol once used to examine him. Although it's better. She sees the pain, the sadness the world doesn't notice. She knows him in a strange and difficult way. She cares. She adores him. But she knows better than worship his beauty. Annie loves his darkness more.

But Finnick will not let Capitol know. He won't let them take Annie away. He won't allow it. Hide it, he tries. Hide it, as he touches her face, whispering their dreams, kisses her lips. She is the anchor keeping him from insanity. And he needs her badly even when he lies beside someone else every night.

He wonders when will the odds be ever in their favor, so he can hold her close, and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunger Games series and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.


End file.
